User blog:Cfp3157/Pokemon Starter Battle Royale! Round 1, the Flames of War!
In this first round to determine the ultimate Pokemon starter, it's a scorching and searing royale between the fiery fury of the Fire Starters! Charizard, the iconic dragon-like Pokemon that fills the skies of the Kanto region! Typhlosion, the explosive ferocious volcano Pokemon that erupts across the Johto region! Blaziken, the powerful combat-savvy Pokemon that devastates arenas of the Hoenn region! And Infernape, the nimble ape Pokemon that blasts its opponents throughout the Sinnoh region! With the passion and fury to scorch the earth itself, these four Pokemon will give everything they have in a ferocious battle just to determine which of them is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR Charizard Charizard is the final evolved form of Charmander, the Fire-starter for the original Pokemon games in the Kanto Region. Charizard is a Fire/Flying type Pokemon, with weaknesses to Rock, Water, and Electric-type attacks, resistances to Fighting, Bug, Steel, Grass, and Fire-type attacks, and immunity to Ground-type attacks. Moveset: *'Iconic - Flamethrower:' A special Fire-type attack, Charizard lets loose an intense blast of flame. This move does 95 base damage, has a 100% base accuracy, and has a 15 PP. *'Melee - Slash:' A physical Normal-type attack, Charizard rakes its opponent with a slash from its claws. This move does 70 base damage, has a 100% base accuracy, and has a 20 PP. *'Ranged - Dragon Rage:' A special Dragon-type attack, Charizard launches a shockwave at its opponent. This move always does 40 damage, has a 100% base accuracy, and has a 10 PP. *'Status - Scary Face:' A status Normal-type attack, Charizard intimidates its opponent with a ferocious glare. This move reduces the target's speed, has a 90% accuracy, and has a 10 PP. Flamethrower.png|Flamethrower Slash.png|Slash Dragon Rage.png|Dragon Rage Scary Face.png|Scary Face Typhlosion Typhlosion is the final evolved form of Cyndaquill, the Fire-starter for the Gold/Silver games and their reboots in the Johto Region. Typhlosion is a Fire-type Pokemon, with weaknesses to Rock, Water, and Ground-type attacks, resistances to Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, and Ice, and no immunities. Moveset: *'Iconic - Lava Plume:' A special Fire-type attack, Typhlosion erupts an intense inferno across the battlefield. This move does 80 base damage, has 100% base accuracy, and has a 15 PP. *'Melee - Double-Edge:' A physical Normal-type attack, Typhlosion uses a reckless, life-endangering tackle. The move does 120 base damage, has a 100% base accuracy, and has a 15 PP. *'Ranged - Swift:' A special Normal-type attack, Typhlosion shoots star-shaped projectiles at its target. The move does 60 base damage, always hits unless the target is in a semi-invulnerable state, and has a 20 PP. *'Status - Smokescreen:' A status Normal-type attack, Typhlosion creates an obscuring cloud of smoke. The move reduces the target's accuracy, has a 100% base accuracy, and has a 20 PP. Lava Plume.png|Lava Plume Double Edge.png|Double Edge Swift.jpg|Swift Smokescreen.jpg|Smokescreen Blaziken Blaziken is the final evolved form of Torchic, the Fire-starter for the Ruby, Gold, and Emerald games and their reboots in the Hoenn Region. Blaziken is a Fire/Fighting type Pokemon, with weaknesses to Water, Ground, Psychic, and Flying-type attacks, resistances to Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, Ice, and Dark-type attacks, and no immunities. Moveset: *'Iconic - Blaze Kick:' A physical Fire-type attack, Blaziken unleashes a powerful, fiery kick at the target. This move does 85 base damage, has 90% base accuracy, and has 10 PP. *'Melee - Sky Uppercut:' A physical Fighting-type attack, Blaziken launches a powerful uppercut that sends the target flying. This move does 85 base damage, has 90% base accuracy, and has 15 PP. *'Ranged - Fire Spin:' A special Fire-type attack, Blaziken unleashes a tornado of fire that constantly damage the target. This move does 15 base damage, has 75% base accuracy, and has 15 PP. *'Status - Mirror Move:' A status Flying-type attack, Blaziken counters by mimicking the last move used against it. The damage is dependent on the move used previously against Blaziken, has a 100% base accuracy, and has a 20 PP. Blaze Kick.png|Blaze Kick Sky Uppercut.png|Sky Uppercut Fire Spin.png|Fire Spin Mirror Move.png|Mirror Move Infernape Infernape is the final evolved form of Chimchar, the Fire-starter for the Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum games in the Sinnoh Region. Infernape is a Fire/Fighting type Pokemon, with weaknesses to Water, Ground, Psychic, and Flying-type attacks, resistances to Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, Ice, and Dark-type attacks, and no immunities. Moveset: *'Iconic - Flame Wheel:' A physical Fire-type attack, Infernape covers itself in powerful flames before charging its target. The move does 60 base damage, has 100% base accuracy, and has 25 PP. *'Melee - Mach Punch:' A physical Fighting-type attack, Infernape throws a blindingly fast punch that always strikes first. The move does 40 base damage, has 100% base accuracy, and has 30 PP. *'Ranged - Heat Wave:' A special Fire-type attack, Infernape breathes a stream of pure heat all over the battlefield. The move does 100 base damage, has 90% base accuracy, and has 10 PP. *'Status - Slack Off:' A status Normal-type attack, Infernape takes a moment of respite to heal during battle. The move heals half of the maximum health of Infernape, does not check accuracy, and has 10 PP. Flame Wheel.png|Flame Wheel Mach Punch.png|Mach Punch Heat Wave Pokemon.png|Heat Wave Slack Off.png|Slack Off X-Factors Offensive Abilities Charizard has a wealth of options for attacking its opponents, utilizing its claws, teeth, wings, tail, and entire body as a way of grappling, subduing, and combating its opponents. It can attack from the ground, but can also open opportunities for itself from the air. Typhlosion has a significant amount of raw power as well, with reduced options in just its claws and teeth being compensated by the literal explosiveness of its forest-clearing abilities. Blaziken focuses on precision attacks, trading raw power and versatility for often decisive, deadly moves that show its martial prowess. Infernape relies on its mobility and agility to fight, capable of easily avoiding attacks and countering with medium-damaging moves to whittle down its opponents and create opportunities. Defensive Abilities: Charizard is a naturally bulky and large Pokemon, but it carries the same trait of most Fire-types in that it doesn't have noteworthy defensive stats; however, Charizard does have more options than most due to its flight. Typhlosion relies on its speed to protect itself, while also taking down its opponents or obscuring itself to make hitting Typhlosion difficult. Blaziken is the weakest of the four on the defensive side, but it's also the fastest in terms of speed and knowingly relies on deflecting attacks rather than trying to avoid or absorb them. Infernape is easily the most agile of the Pokemon in this match, easily maneuvering itself around attacks and even has the capability to heal itself in a pinch. Brutality: Charizard are famous for their aggressive and hostile personalities, viciously attacking their opponents without hesitation or mercy. They're notoriously prideful and will actively search out opponents to fight. Typhlosion is not as aggressive, but it is a fiercely protective creature that fuels its powers with its rage, and a provoked Typhlosion will remorselessly assault its opponents. Blaziken is a dangerous opponent, courageous and dedicated to seeking out powerful foes to challenge itself in combat. Infernapes are certainly angry and dangerous threats, but their regular personality is often jovial and more relaxed then typical Fire-type starters. Notes *The battle takes place in a rocky, mountainous terrain in an otherwise standard Pokemon match arena. *For those that do not know, PP is the number of times a move can be used before it is depleted. *Resistances reduce an attack's base power by half; weaknesses double an attack's base power. *The winner will be determined by ranking the Pokemon in order from least to most likely to win. *Full votes require well-written edges OR a detailed explanation of at least ten sentences. *Half-votes are the previously mentioned requirements sans the "well-written". *Votes with little to no reason, bias, or irrelevant information will not count at all. *''All votes must contain proper grammar and spelling.'' *These requirements are abstract; I will count or discount votes depending on their individual. Battle Prologue In a dark room, four men suddenly teleport around a table, wearing masks and cloaks of varying color. The first, wearing a blue mask and dressed in a maroon long sleeved t-shirt, stood proudly before his guests. "Thank you for joining me, gentlemen." He says, standing on the west side of the table. The one on the eastern side, masked in yellow and dressed in an unzipped grey windbreaker, grumbles in disapproval. "You dragged me out of retirement for this?" He temporarily morphs his mask into a menacing scowl, before shrugging it back into its standard neutral expression. "Why not?" Another man, opting to wear sunglasses instead and black trenchcoat, grins in anticipation from his seat in the north. "I for one love this. Only wish I was around more often to participate in things like this." "What's with the hat?" asks the final participant, wearing a simple black mask and red V-neck. He sat straight, eagerly tapping away on the table with his fingers. "It's cool." "Nerd." The man in yellow nodded in agreement, before a cough from the first man and apparent leader interrupted their conversation. "This isn't why we're here." He says, before gesturing to the tray that appeared before them. "This is. Boys, select your first Pokemon." The man in yellow grinned for once, smirking as he slyly selected one first. "Beware the Honey Badger." "Nothing beats the original!" The man in black said, raising the eyebrow of both the men in yellow and blue. "Since when are you original?" The latter asked as he juggled his own Pokemon between his fingers. "All of you are sleeping on the chicken." The last said as he flicked his Pokeball into the air. Each master picked a Pokemon, before exiting into a tunnel directly behind each of their chairs. Round One had begun. ---- Battle The four men reappear in an arena, filled with steam as it rose from craggy, heated rocks. A pool of lava sat in the center of the otherwise unremarkable battlefield, with all four men sweating as soon as they appeared. "Are you boys ready?" With various forms of confirmation, the match began. Out of one pokeball emerged Charizard, the dreaded flying lizard of the Kanto region. It looked at its master in the south, snarling and flapping its wings the entire time. To the east, an explosion as loud as a volcano erupted as Typhlosion howled another challenge. Flames blasting all over its body, the Typhlosion prowled on all fours as it glared around the smoldering battlefield. In the north, rocks shattered as a Blaziken smashed into the ground. Calmly standing back up, it immediately took stock of its two opponents as it tensed its muscle for battle. Finally, a screech echoed as Infernape somersaulted on top of a rock. Head flaming and teeth shaped into a wicked grin, the Infernape raises a fist of approval at its master in the western corner. All four Pokemon looked around, seeing and studying their opponents as their muscles tensed in anticipation. And at the sound of a horn, the fight began. Charizard immediately flaps its wings, attempting to take to the skies. Much to its surprise, however, Infernape lashes out at it in impossible speeds. Using Mach Punch, Infernape landed the first blow of the match as its glowing white fist crashed into Charizard's jaw. Not wanting to lose its advantage, Infernape immediately follows it up with Flame Wheel. Blaziken jumps into the fray between Infernape and Charizard, lashing out with Blaze Kick. The foot connects with Infernape, who stops mid-attack and instead chooses to dodge the blow. Finally given space, Charizard takes to the skies as it lets loose a powerful blast of Flamethrower to cover its escape. Typhlosion finally joins the fray as well, using Lava Plume to surround the arena in molten magma. The blast scorches rocks, giving them an orange glow, as it sears to Blaziken, Infernape, and Charizard. Momentarily stunned, Typhlosion followed up with Smokescreen, obscuring both of the grounded fighters as they batted the smoke away. Sensing a bigger threat, Charizard quickly attacks Typhlosion with Flamethrower as it dive bombed towards it. Unencumbered by the flames, Typhlosion countered with Swift. The star-shaped projectiles barrage into Charizard, who is barely deterred as its claws grow. Slashing in a diagonal shape, Charizard is shocked Typhlosion uses Smokescreen to hide itself. When the dust, Charizard's Slash merely reduced a stone into pebbles. As it looked for Typhlosion, Inferanpe and Blaziken both slammed into them. Blaziken tries Fire Spin to trap them, but Charizard's wings whip up the wind to reduce it to embers. Infernape and Charizard both move to assault it at once, Charizard's mouth exploding with Dragon Rage while Infernape slammed into it with Mach Punch. Overwhelmed, Blaziken couldn't withstand the damage simultaneously and fainted from exhaustion. Category:Blog posts